


Cover Art: Reassembly Required

by Trishkafibble



Series: The BBC Sherlock Kaleidoscope Covers [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Art, but not that kind of graphic, no actual drawing involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B kaleidoscope image, some Navarre wallpaperishness, and gold foil. Not as tacky as it sounds, I swear! Part of a matched set, covering the Salvage series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: Reassembly Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hifunctioning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifunctioning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reassembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578938) by [hifunctioning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifunctioning/pseuds/hifunctioning). 




End file.
